Rank Info
Here is a list of the recognized ranks in a hidden village. Genin Genin (下忍, Genin, literally meaning: low ninja) are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labor, or, rarely, on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work that have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved. There is an exception to this however, if a village is short-handed on jōnin it isn't unheard of genin being sent on higher ranked missions. Genin are put in four-man cells, or squad, consisting of three genin and a jōnin-sensei, in order to learn teamwork and experience true ninja life under the supervision and protection of an elite shinobi. The make-up of these teams is based on the individual skills of the genin, so that there will be a balance between the teams. For instance, a low-performing student that graduated from the Academy would be placed with other graduates who performed admirably in the Academy. Due to the fact that genin are the lowest level ninja, they are normally assigned D-rank or C-rank missions so as to gain experience before taking on harder missions or being promoted to the rank of chūnin, by successfully completing the Chūnin Exams, a set of difficult tasks made to test the skills of genin to see whether or not they are fit to become chūnin. *Genin may start with 30 points in their databook. *Genin may start with 1 Bukijutsu. Chūnin Chūnin (中忍, Chūnin, literally meaning: Middle Ninja) are ninja who are qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions. Chūnin have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Genin who do not have the skills to become chūnin are weeded out in the Chūnin Exams. Some of them will move on to function as Academy teachers while others serve as team leaders in charge of small teams who need to make decisions and utilize the skills of the shinobi under their command to the maximum effect. Chūnin are typically sent on C-rank or B-rank missions. Those who pass the test and become chūnin are eligible to wear an identifying flak jacket that holds ninjutsu scrolls. This vest is not mandatory; instead, some opt for more elaborate clothing like capes and robes. *Chūnin may start with 60 points in their databook. *Genin may start with 2 Bukijutsu. Tokubetsu Jōnin Tokubetsu Jōnin (特別上忍, Tokubetsu Jōnin, literally meaning: Special High Ninja, sometimes known as Tokujō for short) are ninja who, rather than all-around jōnin training, have jōnin-level ability in a specific area or skill, much like warrant officers in a real-world military. They are elite specialists in their areas and are often assigned as subordinates to regular jōnin when their services are needed. One example of a Tokubetsu Jōnin is Ibiki Morino, whose unique ability to completely understand the workings of the human mind makes him a jōnin-level interrogation expert. Jōnin Jōnin (上忍, Jōnin, literally meaning: High Ninja) are generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced jōnin may even be sent on S-rank missions. It is not unusual for jōnin to go on missions alone. Jōnin are generally able to use at least two types of elemental chakra, proficient genjutsu, and decent taijutsu skills. The villagers may send their recommendations for a jōnin appointment. The Kage reads said recommendations and may consider appointing an individual a jōnin if his or her qualities are recognized as adequate by enough people and himself/herself. When a ninja becomes a jōnin, they may be assigned a three-man genin team to supervise. One part of their duties is to help instruct and train these genin to become competent ninja. They train these ninja for quite a while and lead missions with them. They can also decide when the genin are ready to join in the Chūnin Exams. *Jōnin may start with 100 points. *Jōnin may start with 3 bukijutsu. Kage Kage (影, Kage, literally meaning: Shadow) is a title reserved for the leader of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries' hidden villages. They are collectively known as the Five Kage (五影, Gokage, literally meaning: Five Shadows). A Kage oversees the activities of their village, from sending ninja on missions to making the hard decisions regarding the safety of their people. A village's Kage is generally acknowledged as its most powerful ninja. Anbu The Anbu (暗部, Anbu, literally meaning: Dark Side), short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (暗殺戦術特殊部隊, literally meaning: Special Assassination and Tactical Squad), are covert operatives dispatched by their Kage. Anbu are recruited from their village's standard shinobi forces, hand-picked by their Kage for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, background, gender, or previous rank bear no significance in this decision. While on the job, Anbu wear masks and use code names to conceal their identity, leaving only their Kage informed. They typically work in teams, formed on the mission's requirements. There are apparently no true ranks within the Anbu; team leadership and hierarchy seem to be based on merit and experience. The leaders of the teams are called squad leaders (分隊長, Buntaichō), a position held in high regard Bukijutsu Bukijutsu is a term used specifically outside of the context of the fighting techniques used in RP. For characters and their limits, this specifically refers to the unique fighting styles which people can learn and use. This applies to chakra natures, actual forms of bukijutsu, and more. Everyone has a limited amount of Bukijutsu slots, and almost everyone starts with only 1. Here are the things you can use your Bukijutsu slots for. #Chakra Natures! This can include basic natures, but also kekkei genkai if your character is allowed to have them. This includes: Earth, Fire, Lightning, Wind, Water, Ice, Lava Release; etc. #Fighting Styles! This includes the various fighting types unique to specific ninja and samurai! This typically falls under some level of taijutsu. This includes: Strong Fist, Gentle Fist, Four Legs Technique, Calorie Control, Drunken Fist; etc. #Unique Traits! These are a bit more vague and less-known but they apply as well. This includes: Chakra absorption, types of manipulation; etc.